DA : Gin x Matsumoto
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Matsumoto goes to see a matchmaker. who hooks her up with the man of her dreams, or so she thinks.


A/N: Hey peeps this is my new story it's a one shot of Matsumoto and Gin. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Looking for love but in all the wrong places? Fed up of being alone? Need help with your dating life?" Matsumoto's eyes perked up and she glanced at the television.

A tall brown skinned woman stood there a small smile on her face, "Then come to the Matcher 101. I can help you find your soul mate." She continued "I have a 98% success rate. I look at several different factors when trying to find the perfect match for you, such as personalities, compatibility and what both of you are looking for."

She sat down at a small desk with pictures of couples in the background. "Come in for a free consultation today and start your journey to finding your one and only." She smiled as her number and addressed flashed across the bottom of the screen, "And if I don't find you're special someone then I refund all the charges for my service."

Matsumoto watched the beautiful woman on the screen as she smiled into the camera. How many times had she heard those promises before and how many times had an agency failed her? To many to count, she flipped off the TV and stood looking out of her skyline apartment.

The city was a buzz with construction and people going about their day. She should be at work but had given herself a day off today to relax. She had worked seven days straight trying to coordinate the takeover of a small mom and pop located half way across the country. She had just returned this morning on a midnight flight and she had been exhausted.

She didn't have anything to do, she should of just went to work at least she wouldn't be bored out of her mind.

"Ms. Matsumoto you are still here." The young lady said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yea took today off, and now I wish I hadn't I am so bored."

"Why don't you go out and have some fun, enjoy the city there is so much you can do here. "

Matsumoto frowned, she really didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't feel like shopping which was unusual because she loved shopping, she just didn't feel like doing anything alone…

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Sorry Ms. Matsumoto but I can't, I really have to finish up here because I have to meet with a consultant after work."

"Oh?" Matsumoto turned to face the girl, " What for?" yea she was a nosey person, but she already knew that. She pried into the girls life all the time. It helped take her mind off her own loveless life.

"Well…I'm going to see a matchmaker. I seen her on TV the other day and I want to find someone you know."

Matsumoto nodded, she knew very well she was in the same situation. It's not like she couldn't find anyone, she was beautiful, rich on top of that. But the guys she found lately were only interested in the latter, her wealth. Besides recently she had been too busy to go out to the bars she frequented. She sighed life was lonely at the top.

"What a coincidence I was going to see her too. Why don't you skip work and come with me today?" She was her boss after all if worst came to worst she would force her to go.

"I really shouldn't skip today…"

"Come on it will be fun and beside I don't want to go alone and you're the only one I know that will be willing to go, all my other friends are already married."

The young girl nodded and Matsumoto beamed, hopefully this woman would be able to hook her up with a hottie that wasn't just after her money.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matsumoto sat in the small office the receptionist had asked her to fill out a few sheets of paper. The questions on them were basic question. None seemed like they would matter in finding her a match. She handed the questionnaire back to the receptionist and took a seat about thirty minutes later the lady from the commercial walked out a smile on her face.

"Ms. Matsumoto?" Her amber eyes scanned the room, then landed on her. She walked over to her ever so gracefully a sensual swish to her hips, " Rangiku I presume?"

"Yes that's me."

" I am Yoruichi Shihōin, you can call me Yoruichi, follow me please, I would like to know a little more about you. From your assessment I think I have the perfect guy for you, but I want to be sure."

Matsumoto nodded and followed her to the back. Her 'assessment ' must have been all that paperwork, yet she couldn't see how she could already have someone in mind for her. Yoruichi opened the door to Her office space, it was nicely decorated a small coffee table in the middle and two plush sofas.

"On here I asked why you're looking for love now, and you answered I'm ready. Could you elaborate on that please Rangiku?"Matsumoto pursed her lips thinking, she didn't waste any time did she? She just jumped right into the questions, "Well… I'm getting older…"

"As does everyone, Rangiku. Let me start with a different question, besides 'cute' and 'smart' what are you looking for in a guy."

Matsumoto was taken a back a little, she wasn't sure she liked the way the lady was talking to her, almost condescendingly. She wasn't a ditz, well not all the time. Beside she hadn't just used cute and smart she had put down other variations of the words. " Ok well I want someone that's taller than me, has to be smart with a future. I don't want to be someone's mom, I'm not looking to be a sugar mama. They have to be handsome I don't want to be ashamed to be out with them. And also a great smile."

"That's better, now back to my original question why now and why do you think you haven't been able to find it."

"I work a lot… like all the time I don't know what else to say about that but I don't really have much time to go look for a boyfriend. The ones I pick up seem to only be interested in the car I'm driving or how much I'm worth. I'm kind of at the point where a guy being only into my body isn't such a bad thought." She was pitiful wasn't she? "And I guess I'm tired of being alone, I want to share my life with someone else. The ups and downs, everything."

"So do you think you will have time for love now or is this a lost cause?"

She frowned work was important but if she had someone she would make the time for them, in all honesty she worked cause she was lonely at home. She had plenty of people to talk to when she was at work but then she went home to a huge empty house. "I would make it work."

"Good answer now, I have a few guys in mind that fit your criteria but one stands out to me the most for you, I'll let you see all the contenders and let you have your choice but if I think you two won't hit it off I won't set you up ok?"

Matsumoto nodded and watched as she went to the desk in the corner of the room, she brought back a small folder and laid the pictures on the table.

Matsumoto studied each guy, all of them were attractive. She pushed away two of them because they were not smiling in the picture which left her two to choose from. She scrutinized every detail of their faces and then frowned, she couldn't see herself with either one. She felt disappointed she really thought that Yoruichi could help her. She pushed the other two away and looked up. Pausing as her eyes met a pair of smiling blue ones.

"This is the one I think will be right for you Rangiku." Yoruichi handed her the 8x10 a smirk on her face.

Matsumoto stared at the picture. He had a huge grin on his face, he looked carefree and happy. His hair was silvery and disheveled like he had just ran his fingers through it. He looked to be tall and his body from what she could tell in his jeans and t-shirt was rocking. "Please tell me he's not just a pretty face." She searched Yourichi's face then a big grin spread across it.

"Nope he's not. He's very intelligent; he has his own place and car and has a job. He looks a little on the young side but he's actually thirty, it's just the way he is wearing his hair right now, but he does clean up really nice."

"Oh no that's not a problem he looks good right now."

Yoruichi still had her smirk, "I knew it, ok I'll call him and set up a date for you two. When would be a good time?"

"Now?" She laughed, "Any time after five any day of the week is fine actually."

"Ok I'll see what his schedule is like and then call you to make sure ok."

"Ok that sounds good." Matsumoto stood excited a little too eager actually.

"See you later Rangiku."

Matsumoto nodded and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had tried on several different outfits already and none had been right. He was on his way now and she wasn't anywhere close to being ready. She screamed in frustration, he wanted her to wear something casual, he was going to take her to the park there was some kind of show going on there and a nice little restaurant was close to it. She had plenty of clothes, but what to wear she didn't know.

Eight o clock rolled around and she said fuck it, she threw on a tank top, with a pair of cut offs and a light jacket over it. It wasn't going to be cold so this was fine. She glanced at herself in the mirror adjusting her breasts till an extra hint of cleavage peeked out. She tousled her hair and put on some lipstick then winked at herself in the mirror she looked hot.

When the doorbell finally rang she rushed to the door. She stopped just short of it to catch her breath and calm her nerves. She opened the door slowly and just as she thought, he was just as hot as he had been in the pictured.

"Rangiku?"

"Yea that's me, Ichimaru?"

"Call me Gin, everyone does." He stood there skimming her body with his eyes a smile coming to his lips, "You're gorgeous."

Matsumoto blushed, " Thanks, let me get my purse."

He nodded watching her walk off, she was much more beautiful up close.

"Ok let's go Gin." She looped her arm through his and let him lead her outside into the warm evening's breeze.

"It's a nice night, and the park aint to far, ya wanna walk there?" He glanced at her his grin still there and she nodded.

As they walked Matsumoto was lost in the feeling. He was warm next to her, his arm held her close to his body. She felt weird yet it was an exhilarating feeling rushing through her. They chatted about everything about her. Her career her usual routines and the like. By the time they were there she hadn't had a chance to ask much about him.

They arrived at the park and searched for seats in the diner. She couldn't say she ever did this before apparently it was a dinner and show in one. She was used to going to a fancy restaurant for a first date, but this was ok she guessed. They took a seat in the back the lighting was darker back there with a good view of the stage.

"This is quaint…I kinda like it." She whispered to him as the lights dimmed further and the show started.

He nodded and sipped at his drink. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her she was stunning. Her body was banging but besides that she was smart, she had to be to be a C.E.O of a company. He wanted to know everything about her, there was only so much you could tell from a first date but he wanted to get as much of her that he could.

Matsumoto rolled over in bed and stared at the sleeping man next to her. He looked so peaceful just lying there. She sighed that had been eight months ago. She had walked into Yoruichi's office and it had changed her life. She had met this man that she was in love with. He was everything she had wanted. He was sweet, kind, funny and romantic and when they were together they were the only two people on the planet.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips then got out of bed. She had two new clients coming that she wanted to take out and show a good time, become more personable with them or so her secretary said. She hurriedly took a shower and got dressed. She was going to meet them at her office then take them out for drinks or something. She dressed in something casual but sexy a nice dress that accentuated her curves.

" Ya leaving me so soon?"

Gin sat up, yawned and stretched. He glanced at the clock, and then ran his hand through his hair. "Come back to bed Moto." He threw the sheet off his bottom half and glanced at her then to his rock hard cock.

Matsumoto giggled," Later Gin I have to meet some clients right now." She stared for a few moments at his cock. How tempted she was to just say fuck it and get back in bed and ride him like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't do that, she turned away from him and buttoned up her jacket.

"You're really gonna leave me like this Moto." He pouted and stood sauntering over to her, he kissed the back of her neck, " Its ok Moto I gotta go to work anyways, how bout I meet ya back here tonight and we can continue?"

Matsumoto nodded and glanced at him once more before he disappeared into the bathroom. She smiled to herself, as she left a new found pep in her step.

**-Later that Evening-**

"This is the place I was telling you about Mr. Hoshi." Matsumoto slid into the seat across from her client. He was a middle aged clean cut guy.

looked around taking in the décor it was darkly lit, but it was lively. People sat at the bar drinking while others enjoyed their meals, "Yes it is, my wife would like it here, she does enjoy the bar scene sometimes."

Matsumoto nodded and glanced around for a waitress, she was surprised it was so busy tonight. Gin had taken her here before and it hadn't been so lively. She had liked that about it, it felt intimate yet it hadn't been boring. " What would you like to drink Mr. Hoshi? It seems as if it I might have to go to the bar and get it."

"I'll have what you're having Rangiku."

She nodded and made her way across the room. She had to fight her way through the crowd, finally making it to the bar. Drinks slid to and fro, raucous laughter echoing through the room. She stood at the bar waiting for a bartender.

"What can I get for ya?"

Matsumoto turned in her seat. And stared into the sinfully beautiful face of Gin. "Gin what are you doing here?" she screeched then lowered her head embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Workin'" He shrugged as he mixed a cocktail and handed it to her. "Try it, it's my signature drink."

She sipped it slowly surprised at how good it was, it was not too sweet and had a citrusy taste to it. "It's good, can I get another one?"

"Sure what table ya at I'll bring ya a few more, on the house." He winked at her his grin ever present.

She turned and pointed her seat out and took the two drinks and walked away.

She sat with Mr. Hoshi again trying to listen to what he was saying but her mind was preoccupied. Gin was working here. It was a nice enough place but he was working as a bartender here. She had thought he worked somewhere else. Why was it making her so mad? Because he was a bartender no offence to anyone but that wasn't the kind of job she thought he would have. He was way to smart way to good looking to be a bartender.

She frowned when the waitress finally came, they placed their order and she walked away. Matsumoto's eyes followed her to the bar. Gin was smiling to all the customers handing out drinks. She turned to Mr. Hoshi who was on his phone, he stood and walked off.

She drank the rest of her drink and stared around at the other people in the bar. It seem fitting that he was here now, her perfect guy wasn't so perfect after all. Yoruichi had said he had a job, a home and a car. She hadn't seen his house yet and now she doubted she ever will. He never invited her over and if she asked he always had an excuse as to why they couldn't go. She frowned, what if he was married and had a wife and kid at home? What if she was the woman you always heard about, being a home wrecker?

Was that why he wasn't as committed to this relationship as her? She was just the side chick and at the end of the day he went home to his wife. The last few months started replaying in her mind. More and more things that didn't seem so important stuck out to her. The first time he had picked her up they had walked to their date which had been at a small dinner-and a movie place. It hadn't been expensive at all, which had been weird. Even the guys that wanted her for her money had splurged in the beginning. The dates after that had been normal place also like to the beach or picnics. They had always taken her car and at the end they would always end up at her home, no matter how far away they had traveled.

Ugh this was wrong, she thought she knew him yet she didn't really. All she knew about him was his parents were still alive and he lived here for his whole life and that was it. While her life had been an open book to him. Her home her car had been opened to him. It seems as if what she feared was what she got, she was a sugar mama.

Their food came and she picked at it, she had no clue where Mr. Hoshi had disappeared to. She pulled out her cell and called Hoshi, he had left. Her eyes sought Gin and she found him steadily mixing drinks, why had she come here? If she hadn't she could of gone alone thinking that the man she loved her too. She went to the bar to pay her bill trying to avoid eye contact with Gin. She left without saying goodbye to him and went home.

**- A week later-**

Matsumoto sat in her office, listening to her secretary rattle off the list of things she had to do today. In all honesty she wanted to be home, but she couldn't. Gin would be there, waiting for her. She couldn't face him. She lied and told him she was going to be in California working on a take-over. She had been staying with her maid the whole week.

"Ms. Matsumoto?"

She glanced up, "Sorry what were you saying, Sally?"

"You have a meeting with the X-Corp. representative in five minutes. She is known to be a ball buster so you must be prepared, you can't be dazing off into space."

"I'm ready, don't worry about me, I can handle her no problem." Matsumoto stood following her secretary down the hall, she tried to push her personal problems out of her mind she would deal with it later.

**-Later that Night-**

Ball buster had been the perfect name for her. She had been a tough opponent but when it was all said and done, she had been able to maneuver a deal that they had both liked. She sat now on Rukia's couch. She had gone out on a date with a guy she had been set up with. It looked like they had really hit it off.

She sighed, going to the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. Sooner or later she would have to talk to Gin, she didn't know how much longer Rukia could take having her invading her privacy like this. She poured herself a glass of milk and slowly drank it.

The doorbell rang and she frowned, she thought she would have a few more hours alone. She made her way to the door trying to peek out of the little hole. Darkness greeted her. It was too early for Halloween pranks, she turned when it sounded again. "Ugh, if you kids don't stop I'm going to call the cops," she shrieked as she flung the door open.

"Bad time?"

Matsumoto slammed the door. It was Gin, but what was he doing here. "Umm hold on a sec." She raced into the bathroom, and hurriedly brushed her hair and splashed some water on her faced and gargled some mouth wash. She loosened up her robe and then walked back to the door.

"What are you doing here Gin?"

"Looking for ya, what else." He brushed past her and into the hallway. "I thought ya were half across the country."

"I was… I mean…How did you find me Gin?"

"Wasn't to hard Moto, besides your maid doesn't have the tightest lips around. So," he made a show of looking around, "This is what Cali looks like, somehow I thought it would be a little sunnier, maybe a few beaches." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, a frown on his lips.

It was the first time she had seen him without his happy grin, she felt afraid, he looked menacing. "I wasn't in California."

"Tell me something I don't know, what the hell Moto, do you want to tell me why ya lied to me."

"I was busy with work…" Ugh why was this so hard, all she had to say was I'm breaking up with you yet it wasn't as easy as it had been with the other guys. They had used her, but isn't that what Gin had done? "I was trying to find the right time to tell you, I don't think this is going to work out so I am breaking up with you Gin."

He cocked his head, staring at her, "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you Gin." She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen to finish her milk.

"What the hell are ya talking about Moto, why?"

"You're not what I thought you were Gin, you're a frigging bartender for Kami's sake. I'm a C.E.O of one of the biggest companies globally; I cannot be with a nobody. Just not possible, so good bye." She finished her milk and put the cup in the sink her back to him the whole time. She could feel his anger radiating out from him and enveloping her.

"A nobody? That wasn't what ya were saying when ya were on ya back begging me to fuck ya Moto."

She turned to him, her face scrunched up in disgust, "I had an itch you did a good job of satisfying it, but I'm bored now. You aren't the kind of guy a girl brings home to her parents, you're the kind of guy that she keeps locked away, till she's ready to have a good time in the sack."

His eyes narrowed, "so this is because I'm a bartender right? Ok." He turned without another glance at her and left.

Matsumoto sighed, that was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had to forget about him, now it won't be so hard because he probably hated her. She would go back to Yoruichi and talk to her, she had managed to set her up, with the love of her life, but he was wrong for her.

**-A few days later-**

"Ms. Matsumoto, I would like to catch up with you, if you can come to my office later that will be great."

Yourichi's voice played in her ear. She sounded upset, but why should she be, she had set her up with exactly what she hadn't wanted, a sugar baby. If anything she had the right to be mad and demand her money back.

"Ms. Shihōin will see you now." The secretary led her to the familiar office then left.

Matsumoto was hesitant to go in, she felt bad that it hadn't worked out, another mark off of her 98%.

"Hey Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turned a sharp eye onto her, and Matsumoto backed away a little... Yea she was mad.

"I called Ichimaru today to see how you guys were doing and guess what he told me?"

"We broke up?" Matsumoto sat in the seat opposite of her, not really knowing what was wrong. Sometimes matches worked out sometimes they didn't, she shouldn't be upset.

"Yes but why Ms. Matsumoto, why did you break up with him? From what I had gathered you guys were perfect for each other."

"We were…"

"Were?"

"Well yea we were perfectly happy till I found out he was a bartender…then I started thinking about our relationship and well he never took me to his house and not once did I see any signs of a car. It just got me wondering what if I was the mistress, and he had a girlfriend or wife at home?"

"You think I would allow that Rangiku? All the guys that apply here are put through a vigorous background check, if he had a wife or girlfriend as you say I would have known. I would never set up any of my clients for heartbreak. Those questions on the first form weren't as unnecessary as you might have thought. I do take my job seriously and I am earnestly happy when one of my matches works out."

She sighed and walked over to Matsumoto, "Now tell me the real reason you broke up with him."

Matsumoto glanced away from her, feeling utterly stupid. But who would think such a hot guy wouldn't have girls chasing after him, why wouldn't he be taken? "He's a bartender." She said dejectedly. If he had a car and house she wouldn't have cared so much, but she had never seen either.

Yoruichi laughed. She tried to stop but the laughter kept coming.

"What's so funny? let me in on it I'm in the mood for a good laugh."

"He's a bartender, I've never heard of stupider excuse to break up with someone. Now really why?"

Matsumoto frowned, again with her condescending tone. She stood she didn't need to take this, "I already told you why if you do not believe me then whatever."

"He isn't a bartender; actually he owns the bar, and about fifty more of them across the country, Rangiku. They are quite successful too from what I hear, so if you were worried he was after a paycheck you were wrong."

Matsumoto stared at her in disbelief, "You're lying."

"why would I, I don't need a match that much Matsumoto, in fact I have so many under my belt one or two wouldn't dent my almost perfect marks." She shrugged and went back to her seat. Why did they just not let love take its course, why did some of the girls always try and find a way to tear it apart.

Matsumoto stood there feeling stupid yet again, she had ruined a perfectly good relationship for what…

"He should be at the bar…" Yoruichi supplied.

Matsumoto smiled and said thank you as she rushed out of the office.

**~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~**

She had went home first, and changed into the sexiest thing she had in her closet. She spritz herself with the perfume he had given her and tossed her hair so it laid softly framing her face just the way he liked it.

She stood inside the busy club scanning the room for him. She had to fend away advances as she walked to the bar.

"What can I get for you, little lady?" One of the bartenders asked her a twinkle in his eye as he stared at her cleavage.

"I'm looking for Ichimaru Gin, is he here?" She didn't even look at him as she spoke she was still searching the crowded room for any sign of him.

"He's in his office. Go back there then around the corner and follow the stairs up." He pointed out her way and she thanked him, handing him a tip and making her way to the hallway.

She made her way up the stairs, and knocked on the door, before waiting for an answer she pushed the door open.

Gin glanced up at the intrusion, then frowned, "What do ya want?"

"To talk."

"I'm busy," He went back to looking at his paperwork. She looked gorgeous as always, yet he wouldn't be suckered in by her beauty this time.

Matsumoto didn't give up; she walked over to his desk swinging her hips. She pushed his papers away and sat in front of him. He had no choice but to stare at the creamy tops of her breasts. "Gin." She said in a silky voice, "I missed you."

He sighed in annoyance, "And?" He stood distancing himself from her. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to rip the bothersome fabric hiding her beautiful breasts and bury his face in them. That wasn't happening though as she had said before that's basically all she had wanted from him a good fuck.

"I'm sorry Gin, the things I said to you the other night, weren't true." She stared down at her feet, nervously wringing her hands together.

"I aint got time for this, I got a lot of work to do right now Rangiku. It's actually a lot of work being a bartender ya know." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Why show up here, wearing the equivalent of nothing. Why tease him after throwing him away like yesterday's garbage.

"Yoruichi told me everything…" She looked at him, but his gaze was elsewhere, "I don't know why Gin, but I thought that you were too perfect to be true. I couldn't have been the only girl in your life. I thought maybe you had a wife somewhere and…Wow does it sound stupid coming out of my mouth." What was she doing, she sounded and probably looked like an idiot to him right now.

"All I am saying Gin is I was dumb I didn't think you loved me."

"I don't understand why Moto."

"Well you never took me to your home, we were always at my house, and it felt as if you were trying to keep me from knowing you. Do you get what I am saying Gin, you never opened up to me…"

"Don't even try to turn this on me Moto, your insecurities are just that, yours." He sighed, "For a CEO you really are a ditz aren't you? I never took you home because…" He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, "After our third maybe fourth date and I thought we were getting serious, I had a contractor come in to remodel my house."

Matsumoto stood now, "Why?" The most obvious question in the world yet for the life of her she didn't know why he would do that.

"Why else Moto-SAN? I wanted ya to move in with me, but I've been a bachelor for years, "he laughed, "I just wanted it to be more appropriate for you."

Matsumoto stared at him, trying to process what he had said, this whole time she was thinking he had a lover at his house. "Why didn't you tell me Gin?"

"I don't know, I thought I jumped the gun a bit, I mean we just got into the relationship I didn't wanna scare ya away." He glanced at her, hoping she understood just what he was saying, "I thought ya would freak if I told you that I already planned for you to move in with me."

"Gin, I wouldn't have freaked, I actually thought you weren't committed to us as I was." She walked over to him, "I guess I should have actually thought everything through huh."

"That would have helped Moto."

"What about your car…"

He frowned and she wished she hadn't said that.

"Really Moto-san, what the hell does it matter? maybe I was wrong about you. Ya might be rich but all ya care about is status and money." The frown persisted, marking his otherwise beautiful face.

She sighed, she didn't come here to argue with him she just wanted him back, she wanted to make this work, "I'm sorry Gin, it doesn't matter what kind of car you drive or what kind of house you live in. It wouldn't even matter if you were a garbage collector Gin. I don't know what else I can say. I did ruin our relationship because I was insecure; I was afraid that sooner or later like everyone else you would get tired of me and leave. You made everything better for me Gin, I was never stressed out and when I came home you were always there. I missed that, I miss you, I miss us Gin."

He shook his head, this woman was going to make him crazy, yet he knew no matter what she did, even the harsh words she had flung at him couldn't stop him from loving her. If it took the rest of his life he was going to tame her. He smiled as he walked over to her pulling her into his arms, "What were ya saying about keeping me locked up?"

Matsumoto looked up into his smiling face, "You forgive me?"

"How could I not, when ya come here dress like that Moto." He ran his hand down her back, unzipping her skin tight dress.

"Gin…we can't ...not here..."

"Don't worry Moto-san, aint nobody gonna bother us here, now if I remember correctly ya owe me."

Matsumoto giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: well that's it, I hope you guys liked it! Read and review as always I am going to try and make it a series for most of the bleach couples.


End file.
